


A Quiet Evening at Home [Art]

by podfic_lover



Series: Art for 'The Work of Coming Home' [4]
Category: due South
Genre: Art, Community: ds_c6d_bigbang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally he has time to read the letter from his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Evening at Home [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Work of Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/94984) by [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula). 



> This piece of art was first posted 20th June 2010.

  
[art in original size](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/podfic_lover/14776854/34737/34737_original.jpg)  
  



End file.
